Want It Now
by LonelyValentine
Summary: Story #4 of the "Prime's Right" series. Grimlock's first heat-cycle threatens to destroy Optimus' sanity.


**Want It Now**

 **x-x-x**

Story #4 in the "Prime's Right" series and a fill to this prompt at Tfanonkink:

REQ: Any - Optimus/Any Autobot - It's Good to be the Prime, Heat Cycle 2016-07-19 07:35 pm

Any Autobot that goes into heat, once found, is sent to Ironhide to be washed, polished, oiled, and then sent off to Optimus' berth for the night. Hopefully the mech emerges the next morning sparked up by the faction leader, who of course by virtue of the matrix is the fittest, strongest, wisest mech out there. It makes sense for him to be the one siring new sparks.

I'd love to see various Autobots being prepared by Ironhide (or some other lieutenant) and then placed in Optimus' berth to await him. Some could be scared. Some could be excited. Some could be unwilling for various reasons (and Ironhide might have to give them some sort of sedative or even physically restrain them). Some could be so excited they can't even wait and go out looking for the Prime, flinging themselves upon him demanding their turn RIGHT NOW!

 **x-x-x**

I don't own the characters; Hasbro does. I've only exploited them for entertainment purposes.

 **x-x-x**

 **x-x-x**

 **x-x-x**

Walking down a long hallway in the Ark, Optimus Prime was about to turn a corner when suddenly Grimlock appeared from around said corner. "There you are! Me Grimlock looking for you!"

"Grimlock?!" Optimus questioned.

"Me Grimlock want it now!" And suddenly the Dinobot leader lunged and tackled the Prime, catching him around the waist and knocking him on his back to the floor.

"Grimlock! What are you doing?!" Optimus bellowed as he grappled with the larger mech, the Dinobot's strength suddenly no longer an asset but a curse. He managed to escape the heavy hands only to be seized again and flung to the floor. Grimlock threw himself at him once more, only to faceplant on the metal deckplates, denting the flooring severely as Optimus had managed to roll away.

"You Prime hold still!" Grimlock demanded as he got himself back up and sized up his opponent.

There was another clumsy lunge for the Autobot leader that ended up with Grimlock slamming into a wall.

"Grimlock! Stop this!" he shouted. "Cease your attack!" He quickly sent out a panic alarm that would have every Autobot within range dropping everything and heading in to assist the Prime.

"But Me Grimlock want it now! Him Ratchet say it time!" The mech transformed and flung himself again. Unexpectedly strong dinosaur-mode arms locked with Optimus' and the two giants grappled again.

"Grimlock! NO!" cried out two voices simultaneously as Ratchet and Wheeljack skidded around the corner in vehicle mode.

Grimlock turned to them, flashing a toothy smile as they transformed. "Me find him. But him not helping."

"Grimlock, let him go!" Ratchet demanded, using that authoritative tone of voice every Autobot dreaded hearing, a tone of voice that even Decepticons hurried to obey.

Grimlock's hydraulics all released and his arms went limp, falling to his sides. The Dinobot turned toward his creators.

"Grimlock! What are you doing? You're not supposed to attack him," Wheeljack yammered. "You ran off before we could finish explaining it to you!"

Other Autobots were arriving on the scene with weapons drawn and on full alert for trouble. However they found nothing but the Prime and Grimlock heated and venting heavily, and Wheeljack and Ratchet somehow looking simultaneously both angry and worried.

"Why him Prime not want me?" Grimlock said, his tone of voice now sounded hurt, and he looked rather confused as to why everyone had shown up ready for a fight. "You say him Prime love all Autobots."

"You're going about this the wrong way. We were trying to explain it to you when you suddenly ran off," grouched Ratchet.

"What's going on here?" asked Optimus, staring with equal confusion, as most everyone around was.

"Prime! Are you all right?!" shouted Ironhide, suddenly bursting onto the scene, only to be caught up in the overwhelming puzzlement.

"I'm fine, but..." He pointed at Grimlock.

"Look, everything's fine. You can all stand down," said Ratchet to the gathered crowd.

Murmuring and mumbling, some left. A few others milled about waiting for some explanation as to why Optimus had sent out a panic alarm and to learn what drama had risen here between their leader and one of his lieutenants.

"So?" Optimus prompted the CMO, noting that Grimlock was kneeling submissively in front of Wheeljack. The inventor was cradling the mech's black helm and petting it soothingly.

"Well, it's like this..." Ratchet began, suddenly looking embarrassed. "Grimlock seems to have gone into heat..."

A gasp, gasped in unison from all but three of the mechs present, filled the corridor.

"We were explaining it to him and what would happen, and then he just ran off looking for you, presumably to... well... to make it happen."

"Me Grimlock want to make babies with the Prime," stated Grimlock hopefully, looking back over his shoulder.

"He's seriously in heat?" asked Ironhide, his mouth agape.

"Yeah. And it probably won't be long before Slag and Sludge are as well," continued Ratchet.

More gasps.

"Come on, Grimlock," said Wheeljack, pulling out his best parental manners. "Let's go back to your cave. I think I'd better explain this properly to all of you before anyone else jumps Optimus." He took the Dinobot's hand and led him away, stares following as they went.

 **x-x-x**

Optimus found Wheeljack outside of his quarters blocking the door. "Yes?"

"Look, Prime. I tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted. You know they watch a lot of Earth television."

Wheeljack always danced around the issues rather than addressing them straight up. "Talk him out of what?" He'd been looking forward to this as much as he'd been dreading it, but now Wheeljack's words were quickly tipping the scales in favor of dreading it.

The engineer sighed. "You'll see. Just roll with it, all right? I'm sure that once this is over, everything will go back to normal." He stepped aside.

"All right."

Wheeljack shuffled awkwardly. "Um, if you need me... just comm me. He knows he can comm me too."

"All right. Thank you."

Wheeljack's hands wrung together for a moment, his feet again shuffling awkwardly.

"Is there something else?" Optimus asked.

"Well, ah. Just, uh..." Wheeljack looked down the hall, and then back at Optimus. "Could you, uh, be careful with him? It's his first time... obviously, " he said with much nervousness and concern.

Optimus wanted to laugh. Wheeljack's fragile grip on reality could be so cute at times. This was Grimlock, who just the day before had nearly flattened him in his enthusiasm to mate. Grimlock, who stood taller, could dish out more physical damage, could take more physical damage, and barreled his way through life as if life would just see him coming and step out of the way if it didn't want to get hurt. But he didn't and instead lay a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder in a comforting manner. "I'll be very careful with him," he said reassuringly.

Wheeljack's right hand came up to rest upon Optimus'. "Thank you. Thank you so much," he said with a smile of relief. And then he turned and headed back up the hallway.

Optimus turned toward his door, hand raising to the security pad, his processor steeling themselves for the unknown surprise that waited inside.

 **x-x-x**

Grimlock lay languidly on the berth in his dinosaur-mode, his bulky head propped up on the pillows. His arm draped over a hip. He was obviously trying to look sexy. But more than the pose was the fact that his plating had been painted silver and two shades of pink. "Me Grimlock ready," he announced, smiling confidently at the Prime. "And me Grimlock know what to do now."

"I'm glad," said Optimus, once more fighting the urge to laugh or break down into tears of frustration. Those were Elita-One's colors.

"Him Wheeljack explain it to me, that Me Grimlock should be like the lady and be nice for you Prime."

"I see." This whole episode had reduced him to sputtering nothing of importance and just going along with the madness.

Grimlock rose from the berth and transformed, revealing that his battle mask and visor had been removed. His silver face had been painted as well—as Elita-One's was. Was that really a lacy collar about the Dinobot's neck?

Optimus stared, thankful that his mask was still up and struggling to keep his composure. Hopefully Grimlock couldn't interpret any of the emotions carried by his optics.

"Me Grimlock want to look pretty too. You like?"

Fighting Megatron was nothing compared to what it took to fight the reactions to this whole scene. "It looks pretty," he managed, and then shut down his vocalizer. Thank Primus he had the Matrix to pull him through tonight.

 **x-x-x**

 **The End**

 **x-x-x**

Thank you for reading! If this made you laugh, you'll probably also enjoy another of my humor stories: "Starscream's Sticky Adventure." If this made you ROFL, spit-take, cry, or need to change your undies, please give it a favorite.

 **x-x-x**

The "Prime's Right" series in G1 Chronological Order:

Story #6: "Other Options" - Optimus/ Sideswipe-Sunstreaker

Story #3: "Gently. Lovingly. Quickly." - Optimus/ Jazz

Story #1: "More Than Okay" - Optimus/ Bumblebee

Story #2: "Second Place" - Optimus/ Mirage

Story #4: "Want It Now" - Optimus/ Grimlock

Story #7: "Inevitably" - Rodimus./Jazz

Story #5: "Divine Intervention" - Rodimus/ Silverbolt


End file.
